PELUK AKU 3 MENIT
by mutmut chan
Summary: Ku ingin kau tau diriku disini menanti dirimu.Dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya. Dan ijinkan aku memeluk dirimu skali ini saja. wonkyu. Kyuhyun. Siwon.


**PELUK AKU 3 MENIT**

Dia.. Choi Siwon..  
>Sudah hampir 5 tahun kami bersahabat karib. Dia pemuda yg baik,selalu tersenyum pada siapapun,ramah dan semua orang menyukainya. Yaa..menyukainya, termasuk aku.<br>Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya,aku sudah menyukainya. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku benar- benar menyukainya. Bayangkan saja sudah berapa lama aku memendam perasaan ini.

Aku sendiri bingung bagaimana aku bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini. banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu harus diutarakan. Karena kita tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana perasaan sesungguhnya orang yang kita cintai itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya..karena..

"Kyuhyun…" Teriak Siwon dari pintu gerbang sekolah sembari menghampiriku.

Senyuman tampak jelas terlukis di wajah tampannya. Mau tidak mau, aku, yang selama ini mengaguminya tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku padanya.  
>"Siwon hyung.." Sapaku pelan.<p>

Iya, aku memanggilnya Hyung karena ia lebih tua dariku. Meskipun kubilang tadi kami bersahabat, sebenarnya dia adalah kakak kelasku. Dan oh, lihat sekarang, ketika ia masih jauh tadi aku seperti merasa ingin memeluk dan mengatakan aku mencintainya, tapi sekarang aku malah tertunduk seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau tau tidak, hari ini Yoona akhirnya mau makan siang denganku."

Yoona? Dia jg sahabat kami, naruto tergila-gila padanya sejak satu tahun yg lalu. Memang sungguh ironis sekali. Aku jelas-jelas mencintai orang yang salah. Siwon hyung laki-laki normal, dia menyukai perempuan, tentu saja. Dia pasti memandangku jijik dan menjauhiku jika tau aku menyukainya.  
>"Benarkah? Wah..selamat ya Hyung.." Aku seperti biasa akan tersenyum dengan terpaksa.<br>Lihatlah senyum bahagianya itu atau kedua lesung pipitnya yang menghanyutkan atau kedua bola matanya yang membuatku tenggelam. Aku tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa aku mencintainya.

_Mungkin ini memang jalan takdirku..__  
><em>_Mengagumi tanpa dicintai..__  
><em>_Tak mengapa bagiku..__  
><em>_Asal kau pun bahagia dengan hidupmu..__  
><em>_Dengan hidupmu.._

oOo

Sejak peristiwa itu hubungan Siwon hyung dan Yoona semakin berlanjut sementara aku hanya menjadi sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu berada di sisinya ketika ia membutuhkan atau ketika ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi dengannya. Aku akan selalu siap untuknya. Setiap kali ia bahagia maka aku juga bahagia, setiap kali ia bersedih maka aku akan menghiburnya. Dia tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, sama sekali. Karena aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku melalui senyum palsuku.  
>"Kyuhyun-ah..aku bahagia..sekali" Choi Siwon melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dihadapanku.<br>"Ada apa Hyung?"  
>"Yoona.. Yoona mau menjadi pacarku" Aku bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi lembutnya. Ia pasti bahagia sekali.<br>"Benarkah?"  
>Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Tapi aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku ini laki-laki. Dan aku juga tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Siwon hyung. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia melihatnya bahagia? Aku terus merapalkan kata-kata itu di kepalaku. Berusaha mensugesti diriku sendiri agar tetap tenang.<p>

"Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya Hyung."  
>Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat, benarkah aku yang mengatakan kalimat itu barusan? Rasanya hatiku sendiri tidak bisa menerima hal ini. tapi kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.<br>"Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah. Er..aku pergi dulu, hari ini aku ada janji dengan Yoona." Dengan begitu ia segera berlalu dari hadapanku. Tanpa menoleh lagi. Tanpa merasa betapa hatiku serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Namun, aku kembali tersenyum. Semua ini benar-benar konyol. Aku lah yang merasakan sakitnya sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh. Dan tanpa terasa tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari mataku. Aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuhnya.

_Telah lama kupendam perasaan itu..__  
><em>_Menunggu hatimu menyambut diriku..__  
><em>_Tak mengapa bagiku mencintaimu pun adalah bahagia untukku..__  
><em>_Bahagia untukku..__  
><em>

oOo

2 tahun sejak saat itu, Kami akhirnya lulus SMA. Siwon hyung sudah kuliah duluan dan sekarang sudah semester 4, sementara aku baru saja melewati 2 semester. Dan bodohnya aku lagi, kami kuliah di tempat yang sama. Dengan Yoona tentu saja. Mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Banyak yang iri dengan kemesraan mereka, termasuk aku.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaanku pada Siwon hyung tidak pernah berubah. Entah kenapa justru semakin kuat. Meskipun dia sudah menjadi milik Yoona,tapi aku tidak bisa, tidak mampu lebih tepatnya, membunuh perasaan ini. 

2 tahun kami lalui bersama lagi. Dan aku masih setia menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan mencintai Siwon hyung. Hingga pada suatu hari, datanglah sebuah kabar yang meruntuhkan pertahananku selama ini.

"Yeoboseyo." Suara Siwon terdengar merdu ketika aku mendekatkan handphone-ku ke telinga.  
>"Siwon Hyung?" Dia memang sering menelponku. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda.<p>

"Ehm, Kyu.." Kyu? Aku suka panggilan itu. Sudah lama ia tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"Kau tau kan aku sudah berpacaran lama dengan Yoona?" Kata Siwon Hyung terdengar nervous. Ada apa ini?  
>"Errr..minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Yoona. Aku ingin kau yg menjadi pendamping prianya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun? Maaf aku memberitahumu lewat telepon..habis rencananya mendadak sekali."<p>

Benarkah yg aku dengar itu suara Siwon Hyung? Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dadaku sakit, nyeri sekali. Kepalaku pening. Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Ini semua seperti mimpi burukku yang menjadi kenyataan. Namun, aku adalah sahabat baiknya. Sahabat terbaiknya. Dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajahku, aku menjawab..

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Tidak tahan lagi aku segera menutup telponnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tubuhnya jatuh terkulai ke lantai kamarku yang dingin. Wajahku tertunduk. Rasa sakit itu semakin bergemuruh di dadaku. Membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi.

oOo

Hari itu akhirnya datang. Aku sudah menguatkan hatiku bahwa aku pasti bisa melewati ini. semuanya terlihat bahagia. Senyuman lebar terhias di wajah mereka. Para sahabat, keluarga dan kerabat hadir ke pesta pernikahan itu. mungkin hanya aku yang paling merasa tidak senang dengan moment ini. kulihat Siwon hyung sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar.

Semua tamu undangan sudah hadir. Tinggal menunggu sang pendeta yang belum juga hadir kala itu. Yoona berada di kamar yang terpisah dengan Siwon. Oh, tentu saja.

Siwon berbalik begitu melihatku berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggilnya lembut. Hatiku bergetar setiap kali ia memanggilku.

"Siwon hyung.." Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Jarak kami mungkin hanya 5 meter jauhnya.

Aku bisa melihat bagaimana ia terlihat gugup dan panic. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran dan dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat.

"Haaaahhh aku gugup sekali. Haha.." Dia tertawa kecil sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Entah aku mendapat kekuatan darimana, tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhku dipenuhi keberanian yang luar biasa. Tanpa menunggu kekuatan itu hilang, aku kembali berjalan mendekat pada Siwon hyung.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan.." Kataku memandang tepat ke kedua bola matanya.

Siwon hyung balas menatapku heran.

"Tentu saja.." Jawab Siwon hyung.

Aku segera berjalan kea rah pintu untuk menguncinya. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tau.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Apa ini serius sekali?" Tanya Siwon hyung kebingungan.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama kan.." Aku memulai.

"Lama sekali." Sahut Siwon hyung tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"…Hyung, apa selama ini aku sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukmu?"

"Tentu saja, Kyu.. kau ini bicara apa.." Siwon hyung terkekeh kecil. Seperti geli mendengar pertanyaanku.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung." Ulangku lagi, takut jika ia tidak mendengarnya.

Akhirnya, perasaan yang kupendam selama ini, bisa kuutarakan padanya. Meskipun aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Siwon hyung sudah akan menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi aku akan lebih menderita jika aku memendamnya dan tidak mengutarakannya seumur hidupku.

Siwon hyung terlihat shock, terkejut. Ia memandangku tidak percaya. Aku tau reaksi seperti ini yang aku dapatkan. Tanpa aku bisa tahan lagi, kedua mataku mengeluarkan tetes-tetes asin itu.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Aku tau aku bodoh. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai hyung. Tapi aku juga tidak tau hyung. Aku tidak tau kalau aku akan mencintai hyung seperti ini. seandainya aku bisa memilih, tentu aku tidak mau… aku tidak akan mau.." Kataku terisak. Kepalaku tertunduk tidak berani menatapnya.

"Kau tau aku akan menikah dengan Yoona, 'kan?" Tanya Siwon hyung padaku.

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali. Ingin memastikannya bahwa aku sadar.. aku sadar semua itu..

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon hyung berusaha memanggilku lagi. Aku masih terisak di depannya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihatku menangis.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.. maafkan aku.. tolong jangan benci aku.." Aku semakin terisak. Semuanya tidak bisa kutahan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Siwon hyung.

Aku segera berlari memeluknya. Menumpahkan segalanya disana. Aku tau aku akan merusak baju pengantinnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli..

"Peluk aku.. hiks.. 3 menit saja.. hiks.. hyung.." Pintaku masih dengan isakanku.

Siwon hyung segera memelukku erat.

"Suussshhh.." Dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan membelai lembut punggungku.

3 menit akhirnya berlalu dengan sangat singkat. Terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Ini sudah saatnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeka airmata yang terus keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Tidak apa-apa." Kata Siwon Hyung lembut.

Aku mengangguk. dadaku sakit karena terlalu keras menangis.

"Sudah waktunya, aku harus pergi." Siwon hyung melepaskanku dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku tidak mungkin keluar sebagai pendamping prianya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sebelum Siwon hyung memutar kenop pintu, kudengar sayup-sayup ia berkata padaku.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah."

Dan dia pergi.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku tadi. Menangis dan menangis. Hingga akhirnya kudengar dentang lonceng gereja yang menandakan sudah sahnya sebuah pernikahan.

Kakiku tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhku yang terasa lemas. Aku berjongkok dengan memeluk kedua lututku. Bunyi lonceng itu menjadi musik pengiring tangisanku kali ini.

"Aahhhaaahhh.." Aku makin tersedu.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

_Ku ingin kau tau diriku disini menanti dirimu.__  
><em>_Dan berharap rasa ini kan abadi untuk selamanya__  
><em>_Dan ijinkan aku memeluk dirimu skali ini saja._

**oOo**

Sejak hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyusul orang tua dan kakak perempuanku tinggal di Kanada. Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa melupakan Siwon hyung dan segalanya…

Aku ingin memulai hari yang baru. Meskipun aku juga merasa sakit tapi kini aku merasa lega. Seperti tidak ada beban lagi… aku akan tetap mencintai Siwon hyung.. tapi aku juga tidak akan menutup diriku untuk orang lain.

THE END

Kyaaaaa~ fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama saia yang ditulis bulan oktober tahun 2010 *tanggalnya lupa*. Tapi dulu fanfic ini pake pairing NaruHina. Iseng2 aja tadi pengen nge-post fanfic ini tapi ganti pake Wonkyu.

Dulu saia nge-post fanfic ini lewat grup NLA –mungkin ada yang tau atau ingat, lewat Kak feron. Saia ngirimnya pake hp lho sodara2. Bayangin deh jempol saia langsung kutu-an. Haha

Nah ini saia tambah2in sedikit. Tapi alur ceritanya masih plek sama, makanya pendek. Hohoho.

Mind to Read n Review?

Kalo ada typo tolong dimaafkan ya. Ini udah jam 1:04 dinihari. Maleeesss banget baca lagi. Wwkwkwkwk

Dengan cinta,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
